Christmas at the Colony
by Virizion 2.6
Summary: It's that time of year. Getting together and have fun. At Colony 9, the Homs were making plans to have their Christmas festival. Delicious food, music, and of course, a large Christmas tree in the center of Colony 9. Shulk and his friends were preparing for the holidays and the Christmas festival, ready to have a fun time there, until some very special friends decided to join them.


_**A/N: I don't know if you are familiar with Xenoblade Chronicles, but I've decided to make a Christmas FanFiction of Xenoblade Chronicles. Sorry for spoilers though. But this is non-canon however. And also, I really recommend getting Xenoblade Chronicles for the Wii or 3DS before the new Xenoblade Chronicles X comes out soon. So without further ado, enjoy.**_

* * *

At the Imperial Villa in Alcamoth, Melia runs out of the villa and heads to a transporter ahead, having an excited behavior. She walks in the transporter and disappeared. She then appears in the Great Hall and heads up the stairs to the another transporter that leads to the Audience Chamber and walks in and disappeared. She then appears at the Audience Chamber, composed herself from her excited behavior, acts mature, and walks up the stairs to the throne to see her brother, Prince Kallian.

"Ah...Melia? Surprise to see you here at this time." Kallian stated.

"May I ask you a request brother?" Melia asked the High Entian Prince.

"Do so. What is your wish?" Kallian asked proudly.

"I wish to go to Colony 9 to spend the season of giving with Shulk and his companions. Is that all right?" Melia asked.

"Go to Colony 9? Are you sure Melia?" Kallian asked with surprise in his voice. "You spend Christmas here in Alcamoth with us and the High Entia every year. What concern you have to spend Christmas in Colony 9 with Shulk?"

"Brother? I know how you feel. I know hearing this surprised you, but I feel that since traveling with Shulk and his friends to defeating the Mechon, I grew close to Shulk to call him a friend. So please Kallian. May I spend Christmas with Shulk and his friends at Colony 9?" Melia pleaded.

"Well….I suppose you can go to Colony 9. Just be careful when walking across Makna Forest. The animals there are very violent during the winter, especially at Makna Forest. You will have to take father's Imperial Staff to defend yourself." Kallian recommended.

"I wish father was here to celebrate with us, but it's not the same without him here after what happened at Prison Island." Melia stated sadly.

"Do not be sad Melia. It may not look like it, but our beloved father is always here with us to celebrate Christmas. Keep him in your heart and he will be there with you on Christmas. Plus, I think father will be happy to see you celebrate with your friends." Kallian walks behind the throne and opens a capsule, holding the Imperial Staff. He took the staff, walks over to Melia and hands the staff to her.

"Thank you brother. I will be back before the day after Christmas." Melia stated.

"Nonsense. Spend the holidays with the Homs for as long as you want. I will not interfere with your wish." Kallian told his sister, who is now smiling. Kallian also smiled. "Enjoy the holidays with Shulk and his friends."

"Thank you Kallian. Please keep watch of Alcamoth while I'm gone." Melia plead.

"Don't worry about Alcamoth. I will keep watch of our fair city and all of Eryth Sea. You can trust that responsibility in my hands." Kallian stated seriously. Melia smiled and nodded and heads out of the Audience Chamber.

Melia walked out of the Imperial Palace and heads down from the escalator. All of Alcamoth was decorated with beautiful Christmas decorations. The hover cars were decorated with red and green ribbons and some lights. The escalators had colored lights of blue, green, red and yellow. And the railings and homes are decorated with ribbons, lights, and stuff toys.

"May the High Entia enjoy the holidays at peace." Melia stated happily as she walks to the transporter and disappeared.

* * *

At Colony 9, the residents were hanging up Christmas decorations on their homes like lights, streamers, ribbons, and some window sticks. At the Ether Light however, Reyn was pushing up a large Christmas tree, seemingly struggling though while Shulk was watching him trying to pushing up the tree.

"Reyn, are you sure you don't need help with the tree?" Shulk questioned with worry.

"Argh. Don't worry Shulk. I can handle this. Argh!" Reyn answered as he continues struggling to push up the tree.

"But the tree is heavy, even for someone strong like you. You could hurt yourself." Shulk worryingly told Reyn.

"Don't you worry. I can put the colony Christmas tree up." Reyn said, pushing up the Christmas tree.

15 minutes later, Reyn manages to push up the large Christmas tree in it's place. He then pulls out a chair from a table and sits down, heavily breathing.

"Man….the colony folks….pick a big one….this year." Reyn stated as he continued breathing heavily.

"Yeah. I guess the residents wanted to make this year's Christmas more special than how it normally is. Maybe they're trying to move on from the Mechon attack 3 months ago." Shulk thought.

"You might be right. Lots of loved ones were lost during the attack. And let's not forget about that metal faced Mechon who we thought killed Fiora." Reyn mentioned.

"Don't remind me. I thought I lost Fiora back there." Shulk remarked sadly.

"Man, you should have seen the look on Dunban's face when he saw Fiora still alive. He was so happy to see her and Fiora was happy to see him. A family reunion made Dunban almost cry." Reyn stated, smiling. Shulk just laughed in response.

"Speaking of Fiora, where is she?"

"She's at her home, cooking food for the colony Christmas festival. She's still trying to get used to her new Mechon body." Shulk answered.

"Man, I can't wait to get a taste of Fiora's cooking. It's the best I ever eaten." Reyn commented.

"Yeah. Her cooking is amazing. I wonder what she's making for the colony." Shulk wondered.

"Hey Shulk?" Reyn called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the others might come here?" Reyn asked.

"Others?" Shulk questioned in confusion.

"Yeah. You know, Sharla, Riki and Melia? You think they might come here for Christmas?" Reyn asked.

"I'm not sure Reyn. I mean, they have family to care for back at their homes for Christmas. Sharla has Juju at Colony 6, Melia has Kallian back at Alcamoth, and Riki and his big family of 11 Nopon kids and a lovely wife. I don't think they'll come, but that doesn't mean they won't. They could probably come here." Shulk answered thoroughly.

"Yeah. You might be right. Oy, where's the Monado?" Reyn asked seriously.

"Don't act serious. The Monado is safe with Dickson at the lab. You don't have to worry." Shulk responded.

"Sorry. It's just that you carry the Monado with you all the time. I was afraid someone would have stolen it." Reyn said.

"Don't worry. It's safe." Shulk stated, then smiled. "But I'm glad you were worried about it."

"Hey. Don't sweat it. I got your back always. Just wanting to know where it was." Reyn smiled as well.

Some Defence Force Soldiers ran by the two friends with guns and swords. Shulk and Reyn backed away from them as the Colonel Vangarre of the Defence Force came up to Reyn.

"Reyn! We'll need your help right here, right now! The Antols are causing a rampage on Tephra Hill and are now headed to the colony! The Antol leader is larger than the other Antol and it's leading them and it's also taking down a lot of our men! I'm gonna need you to take care of that thing or I'm gonna have to give you a thousand pushups!" Vangarre shouts angrily at Reyn as he gave him his Scrap Driver and then runs forward with the other soldiers.

"Argh! Again with the Antols? That's the 5th time this week they've gone on a rampage. Sorry Shulk, I have to go take care of this for the colony. Don't start the festival without me." Reyn stated as he equipped his Scrap Driver and runs after the soldiers. Shulk chuckled after Reyn left.

"You never change Reyn." Shulk remarked, until he hears a slight laugh.

"That Reyn is always the man he is." A soft voice stated. Shulk turned around to see Fiora behind him.

"Fiora? Aren't you suppose to be making food for the festival?" Shulk asked in surprise.

"Don't worry about it. I'm almost done with them. I'm taking a break to see you." Fiora answered with a smile.

"That's nice. I can't wait to see how they are. I know they'll be delicious." Shulk said, smiling back.

"That's what they all say. You always say the same thing Shulk." Fiora said in a bored manner.

"I really mean it Fiora. Your cooking is the best. No other person's cooking will be like yours." Shulk proudly told Fiora, receiving a bright smile from her.

"That's so sweet of you Shulk. Thank you." Fiora said with gratitude.

"I know the colony would agree that your cooking is the best." Shulk stated.

"Hehehe. I'll make sure that happens. Shulk, you always make me happy when you're around." Fiora then hugs Shulk. Shulk smiled and hugs her back.

"Thank you Fiora." Shulk thanked.

* * *

In Makna Forest, Melia was walking around with her guard up, holding the Imperial Staff as she was walking across the snow and a few Makna Eks and Deinos. She continues walking through the snow in Makna Forest until she passes by a giant tree that is the Nopon Village, Frontier Village.

"MELLY!" A voice excitedly calls out. Melia turns to the direction of the voice to see the Heropon, Riki, run down the wooden bridge holding his Warrior Gnasher with his wing-like arms on his head.

"Riki? What are you doing out here? It's dangerous here in Makna Forest during the winter." Melia said worryingly.

"Riki know monsters dangerous in Makna, but Riki want to go to Hom Hom colony where friends are to celebrate Holiday Giving." Riki stated happily, doing a little dance.

"Holiday Giving? You mean Christmas? Wait, you want to celebrate Christmas with Shulk in Colony 9?" Melia asked the Heropon.

"Yes. Riki want to be with Hom Hom friends for Holiday Giving." Riki answered with a smile.

"But what about your family? Wouldn't you want to spend the holidays with your wife and 11 kids?" Melia asked.

"Wifeypon Oka wanted Riki to be with Hom Hom friends. Wifeypon know Riki been lonely for long time and now Riki has friends. Oka happy to see Riki happy." Riki replied happily.

"Aww. That's sweet of her." Melia said with a smile.

"Why Bird Lady Melly walk around Makna? Should Melly be at Bird People Village?" Riki asked.

"I also happen to be going to Colony 9. I asked my brother for permission and he allowed me to go. He's going to watch over Alcamoth while I'm gone." Melia answered.

"Melly want to be with Hom Hom too? Yay! Happy! Riki very happy!" Riki shouts happily, doing a dance. Unfortunate for Melia and Riki, the Heropon's happy shouting managed to attracted a herd of Plasma Deinos.

"Gaaahaha!" Riki yelps frightfully. "Deinos! Lots and lots of Deinos!"

Melia points her Imperial Staff at the herd of Deinos and used a Summon Bolt as a lighting ether elemental appears above her head and then she used Summon Copy and copies the same lighting ether elemental.

"Riki? Don't let these Deinos scare you. You're better than that. Since we're fighting together, the Deinos don't have a chance." Melia stated as she used Summon Flare, summoning a fire ether elemental.

"Melly right. Riki not scared of Deinos. Riki can stop Deinos attack." Riki confidently stated as he does a backflip and prepares for battle.

"That's the spirit. Now let's defeat these group of Deinos." Melia commanded as she used Elemental Discharge and fires the fire ether elemental.

* * *

At Tephra Hill at Colony 9, the Defence Force Soldiers were fighting off the group of rampaging Antols. There were lots of Ridge Antols and Clinger Antols, but only one of the Antols is different from the others. This specific Antol is bigger than the other Antols, it's jaws were sharper than the rest, and it's legs were longer than the others. It was the Antol leader and a Unique Monster, the Roguish Frengel. Some soldiers tried to fight the Roguish Frengel, but the very large Antol pushed the soldiers back with its front left leg.

"Come on, boys! I didn't train you to fall like this! This is for Colony 9!" Colonel Vangarre demanded angrily as he fires a bullet at one Clinger Antol, dazing it.

Reyn was beating down most Antols as he used Wild Down and toppled one Ridge Antol suffering from break. Then Reyn used War Swing and blown back many Antols with his Scrap Driver. He then runs to the Roguish Frengel and used Hammer Beat, getting its attention.

"Come on. Bring it on." Reyn taunted as the Roguish Frengel used its sharp jaws to attack, but Reyn blocks its jaws with his carried weapon. Reyn raised his aura using Rage and then used Aura Burst, lowering the Antol leader's strength.

The Roguish Frengel tried attacking Reyn with its legs, but Reyn used Lariat and blows it back, stopping its attack. The Roguish Frengel screeched and lured some Clinger and Ridge Antols as they attacked Reyn with their jaws.

"Argh! You little…." Reyn then used Hammer Beat on the Antols, defeating them except for the Antol leader. The Roguish Frengel tried to attack Reyn with its jaws until it was hit by a Metal Blast, now suffering from break.

"Huh?" Reyn questioned.

"Looks like you could use a little help Reyn." A familiar female voice said. Reyn looks up to see Sharla with her Shift Rifle up on the hillside.

"Sharla?" Reyn calls in surprise as the Roguish Frengel screeched angrily, turns around and heads for Sharla.

"Oh no you don't." Reyn said to the Antol leader as he runs up to it and used Wild Down, making it suffer a topple.

"Head Shaker!" Sharla yells out, slides down the hillside and bashed the Roguish Frengel with her rifle, dazing it. Reyn made the daze effect longer by using Shield Bash.

"I had enough of you Antols' rampage. Time to end this." Reyn stated as he powers up for a Sword Drive until Shala stopped him.

"Wait Reyn. I just saw something on the Antol leader's back." Sharla said as she walks to the side of the Roguish Frengel.

"Oy? What are you doing Sharla?" Reyn asked in confusion. Sharla reached her hand out at the Roguish Frengel and placed her hand on the Antol leader's back.

"Oh. So this is what's causing the problem." Sharla stated as she placed both of her hands on the Antol leader's back and pulls out a piece of Mechon metal.

"What the? What's that Antol doing with a piece of Mechon metal on its back?" Reyn asked in shock.

"I think it was at the wreckage sight not to far from here. It must have gotten pierced by the metal and it aggravated the Antol leader so much to cause a rampage with the other Antols." Sharla stated as she loads her Shift Rifle with two ether healing rifle shell. She then used Heal Bullet and Cure Bullet on the Roguish Frengel, healing its health and debuff.

The Roguish Frengel snaps out of daze and topple and gets up. Then it makes a low screech, commanding the other Antols to stop attacking the Defence Force Soldiers and walks away with their leader.

"Man, no wonder it was angry." Reyn stated as he puts down his Scrap Driver. Colonel Vangarre walks up to Reyn and Sharla.

"What happened? Why did the Antol stop their attack?" Vangarre asked.

"We found out that there was a piece of Mechon metal on the Antol leader that made it aggravated. So we managed to get it out by dazing it and pulling it out. Then my friend healed it. It's now not going to be bothering us anymore." Reyn answered thoroughly.

"Well you did a good job Reyn! I knew I can count on you!" Vangarre shouts proudly.

"Is there any more problems you need me to take care of sir?" Reyn asked.

"Not that I'm aware of! You are free to go! Come on! It's Christmas for Bionis' sake! You better be ready for the Christmas festival!" Vangarre shouts and then turns around to the other soldiers. "What are you doing standing there?! Go back to the base or I'll do it myself!"

"Yes sir!" The Defense Force Soldiers shouts and marched back to the Military District.

"You mean it? I can spend Christmas with my friends?" Reyn asked.

"I don't care what you do on Christmas! You are free to go!" Vangarre shouts as he then heads to the Military District.

"Will do." Reyn said, then he faced Sharla.

"Something the matter Reyn?" Sharla asked.

"What are you doing here Sharla? I thought you would be at Colony 6 with Juju to celebrate Christmas." Reyn answered.

"Juju heard about the Christmas Festival Colony 9 was planning and he wanted to go. Of course I couldn't just let him go by himself, but I also wanted to go as well." Sharla answered as she smiled.

"Really? Hey, where is Juju anyway?" Reyn asked.

"Over here." A young male voice calls out. Reyn and Sharla turned to see Juju walking down the hillside, wearing a red and grey winter coat. Seeing this made Reyn chuckle a little.

"Kid, it's not that cold here. Why are you wearing that?" Reyn asked comically.

"Well it was really cold at the Bionis Leg. There was a lot of snow and many dangerous monsters." Juju responded.

"Alright. I guess that makes sense. Man, I can't wait to see Shulk's face when he sees you two here." Reyn stated.

"He would be happy to see us. We almost got lost in Tephra Cave until we found our way out without the help of some of Colony 9's Defense Force Soldiers." Juju said, sounding scared.

"Juju? There's no need to be afraid. Sorry Reyn, but we might have gotten attacked by some Arachnos while traveling around Tephra Cave and it scared Juju a little." Sharla stated sorrowfully.

"Ah, don't worry about them. They're always defending their nest from intruders. What a bunch of jokers, am I right?" Reyn jokingly asked. Sharla just laughed a little.

"I suppose so. When does the festival start?" Sharla asked.

"In only a few hours. We have enough time to see Shulk. He's probably still at the Ether Light." Reyn answered.

"Alright. Well let's see him. He'll be happy to see us." Juju stated happily.

"Then let's go." Reyn said as he walked down Tephra Hill, with Juju and Sharla following.

* * *

3 hours later, the large Christmas tree was already decorated with glowing ether ornaments, red and green colored lights, and a golden star on top. Some of the colony residents were praying for their loved ones that died during the Mechon attack 3 months ago, wishing them a Merry Christmas. Fiora set up the tables with plates and silverware while Shulk was preparing the food that were in trays Fiora made for the colony. She made fried rice with some added spices and vegetables, 2 whole chickens, 2 trays of pasta, and a large bowl of salad.

Sharla was on her knees praying while Reyn was with Juju at table close to the colony Christmas tree watching Sharla.

"Gadolt? I know you can hear me and I want to let you know that I miss you. I know I saw you operating inside a faced Mechon, but you had your memory erased when we saw each other. I miss you very much and I hope you are resting in peace. I will never forget how brave and caring you were and I hope you won't forget about me. I love you Gadolt." Shala prayed sorrowfully.

"I feel bad that Gadolt isn't here with Sharla right now. She must be feeling lonely now that Gadolt is gone." Reyn sadly said.

"That's not true. Sharla isn't lonely. She's got you." Juju stated.

"What? What do you mean?" Reyn asked.

"I remember when Sharla told you that you remind her of Gadolt. You're big and strong like him, you're brave and caring, and maybe a little risky and confident." Juju admitted.

"Oh." Reyn blushed. "Sharla did say that once. More than once actually."

Juju laughed at Reyn's reaction. "Reyn? You look funny with that look on your face."

"Shut up, kid." Reyn demanded at Juju, only receiving a laugh from him.

Shulk was setting up the last few trays of food on the counter, looking very tired. He then gets the cooler full of drinks for the colony.

"Would you like some help with those Shulk?" A voice asked. Shulk looks up the counter to see Fiora's older brother, Dunban.

"Dunban? How are you doing?" Shulk asked happily.

"I'm doing fine. My right arm still isn't much use like before, but everything else is alright. I see you're getting tired from setting up the food Fiora made." Dunban remarks.

"Yeah. I did offer to set up while Fiora makes her prayer. The food's set up, but I could use some help with the drinks." Shulk then asks, "Do you think you can help me? I don't mean to make you help out since your right arm is useless."

"Don't worry about my arm Shulk. I'm happy to help. Even if I only get to use my left arm for the rest of my life, that's not stopping me." Dunban stated as he walks behind the counter and picks up one bottle of soda and sets it on the counter.

"Thank you Dunban. I do worry about you since the Battle of Sword Valley a year ago." Shulk said worryingly.

"Since I used the Monado one year ago, I did end up on a stretcher. But look at me. I may be wounded permanently, but I'm strong enough to fight the pain." Dunban said in a deadpan tone, but then cheered up. "But I am able to fight with my left arm when I normally use my right arm. Gives me a better fighting stance than normal."

"Wow. You're amazing. I always knew you wouldn't give up easily when there's many disadvantages towards you." Shulk stated. Dunban smiles at Shulk.

"Shulk? I must say thank you for rescuing Fiora during our adventure. We all thought she was killed by that metal faced Mechon, only to see she was alive. I know that when you saw Fiora, you would do anything to get her back." Dunban remarked brightly.

"Thank you. That really means alot to me." Shulk smiled and sets up the last of the drinks.

" _And I know you and Fiora are the perfect match. I know you wouldn't hurt Fiora any way possible. You and Fiora care for each other very much."_ Dunban thought to himself.

"Thank you for helping me." Shulk said with gratitude.

"Not a problem. Go and have fun. The Christmas Festival won't stay forever." Dunban stated.

"Where's Fiora?" Shulk asked.

"She's close to where Sharla is. You'll find her there." Dunban answered with a smile.

"Thank you Dunban." Shulk thanked as he runs out from behind the counter and heads to where Fiora is.

Dunban looked over the counter, seeing Shulk comforting Fiora in her prayer. The older brother smiled at the very sight of seeing Shulk and Fiora together. Just then, Dickson walks over to the counter and stops next to Dunban.

"She's happy to be back at the colony, isn't she?" Dickson questioned with a smirk.

"Hello Dickson." Dunban greeted.

"How you doing this Christmas Eve?" Dickson asked.

"I'm….a little sorrowful right now." Dunban answered.

"Eh? Why is that?" Dickson questioned.

"It's about you know who." Dunban hinted.

"Ahh. It's Mumkhar isn't it? Come on Dunban. You'll have to let is pass sometime now. It's affecting you." Dickson advised.

"I know, but just the thought of Mumkhar operating inside the faced Mechon that killed my beloved sister. It's uneasy for me to forget the very thought." Dunban sadly stated.

'Eh, that's Mumkhar for you. It don't surprise me one bit to see Mumkhar choose that path." Dickson responded.

"True, but still, we fought at Sword Valley together against the Mechon before faced Mechon were created. And Mumkhar was one of the face units. He did all of this just to be the hero of the Homs." Dunban remarked.

"He was just jealous of you getting all the glory. He did betray us to the Mechon." Dickson remarked.

"Don't remind me. It is uneasy to forget." Dunban stated.

"But don't worry your little head about it. Mumkhar is gone now. He won't be bothering us anymore." Dickson said. "Enjoy the Christmas spirit. Everyone is having fun so far. There's not going to be a threat on the holidays. Don't you worry about it."

"Hmm? I suppose you're right. Well, if there's nothing to worry about, then I shouldn't stress myself about Mumkhar then." Dunban stated.

"There you go. Go and enjoy the holiday spirit with the other colony folks." Dickson tells. Dunban smiled and did what Dickson told him.

* * *

At the hillside of Tephra Hill, Melia and Riki were walking down the hillside when they both hear cheers from a distance.

"Riki hear happy screams coming close." Riki stated, happily floating with his wing-like ears.

"Colony 9. We're here. They must be celebrating Christmas right now." Melia stated happily.

"YAY! RIKI REALLY HAPPY!" Riki yells as he runs down Tephra Hill with a sweet scent of happiness.

"Wait. Riki? Hold on." Melia calls out as she runs after the Heropon down the hillside. Riki made it to the bottom of the hill and sees the colony folks enjoying their time with the holidays. Riki then sees Reyn standing in front of the colony Christmas tree and runs up to him.

"REYN!" Riki calls out. Reyn turns around and sees Riki running towards him.

"Riki?" Reyn said in confusion before getting hit in the face by Riki.

"Argh! Why you little fur ball…." Reyn grabs Riki by the bottom of his hair and picks him up from the ground in anger, but his anger was then depleted and turned into confusion. "Wait a minute. What are you doing here Riki?" Reyn then looks up and sees Melia run towards Reyn and Riki and stops in front of him.

"Melia?"

"Reyn!" Melia said as she hugs Reyn.

"Whoa. What are you doing here?" Reyn asked both Riki and Melia.

"Riki and Melly want to visit Hom Hom friends on Holiday Giving." Riki happily stated.

"Holiday Giving?" Reyn questioned.

"It's what the Nopon call Christmas. We wanted to come here to celebrate with you and the others." Melia stated, smiling.

"Really? You want to celebrate with us Homs? What about your family?" Reyn questioned the two.

"I asked my brother to come here and he said it's okay." Melia answers.

"Riki's wifeypon wanted Riki to see Hom Hom friends. She likes seeing Heropon happy." Riki also answers.

"Well I'm sure Shulk and the others will be happy to see you here. Come on, I'll take you to him." Reyn said as he walks around the tree with Melia following him, but Riki's hair was still in Reyn's grip.

* * *

Shulk was at the Residential District with Fiora sitting on a bench, watching the people at Colony 9 dancing, playing with their kids and talking to one another.

"The people here are feeling peaceful, aren't they?" Fiora asked, smiling.

"Yeah. It seems like they forgotten the Mechon attack here. They care that their deceased loved ones are in peace in their prayers." Shulk stated, also smiling.

"Sometimes I wish it would be like this all the time. Where we have nothing to worry about. Where we can just live in peace." Fiora remarks.

"Don't worry. It'll be like this for a long time. As long as I'm with you, I have nothing to worry about." Shulk commented, making Fiora smile.

"Thank you Shulk." Fiora said with gratitude.

"Hey Shulk?! Fiora?!"

Shulk and Fiora turned to the direction of the voice to see Reyn at the bridge with Riki and Melia, waving at them.

"What? How did they….?" Fiora stopped in mid-sentence with surprise.

"Melia? And Riki?" Shulk questioned in shock.

"Shulk!" Melia calls out happily.

"Come on Shulk. Let's go." Fiora said as she got up and runs to the 3. Shulk got up and runs with Fiora.

"Shulk and Fiora, Melly and Heropon Riki are here." Riki happily said as Fiora picked up Riki.

"How did you get to Colony 9?" Fiora asked Riki and Melia.

"The same way Shulk and the others came to Makna Forest; the stairwell from the High Entia Ancient Ceremony." Melia stated as she saw Shulk run to them.

"Shulk!" Melia runs to Shulk and hugs him.

"Melia? It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Shulk questioned as he hugs back.

"Yes. It has." Melia responded as she lets go of Shulk.

"Man, now it's a happy holiday. All our friends are here now." Reyn stated with a smile.

"Riki happy that he back with friends." Riki said, doing a happy dance which made Melia and Fiora giggle.

"He's like a little kid." Fiora commented.

"Riki not littlepon. Riki 40 years old. Riki brave Heropon." Riki remarked.

"Heh, stop showing off fur ball." Reyn tells Riki, only to see him dance.

* * *

At the Ether Light, the colony residents were dancing to the music playing while Fiora was singing Christmas carols through a microphone. Sharla was humming to Fiora's singing while Riki was stuffing down some food made by Fiora while Reyn was telling Juju what happened at the Ether Plant. Melia was dancing with a few colony residents to the music and having a good time. And Dunban was telling some Christmas stories to some of the colony children while Dickson was serving food at the counter. Everyone was having a good time.

"Melly dance amazingly. Riki want to dance too, but Riki loves food Fiora made." Riki happily stated as he takes a bite of some fried rice.

"You never get tired off food Riki. The food is delicious. Fiora is a really great cook." Reyn commented.

"Riki wish food back at village was this amazing. Riki would be home with delicious smell in cooking." Riki remarked.

"Oy, you never know when to rest on food." Reyn stated as he eats a spoonful of fried rice.

"I see what you were saying when you said Riki was always thinking about food. He must really love to eat." Juju stated.

"Eh, must be a Nopon thing we'll never understand." Reyn replied humorously, making Juju laugh a little. Sharla was smiling at the sight of Juju having a good time.

" _I never seen Juju have this much of a good time since the Mechon attack on Colony 6. I guess Reyn acts as a father figure to Juju and it makes me happy to see this."_ Sharla thought to herself as her smile grew wider.

Melia was dancing with the colony residents to the music and from Fiora's singing. She feels at peaceful bliss with the other Homs.

"I have never seen a High Entia before. Aren't they mostly at the head of the Bionis?" A Homs resident asked.

"Yes indeed. Us High Entia have lived for a very long time. Long before the Homs." Melia answered.

"Wow. That's really amazing." A Homs little girl said in surprise.

"Indeed it is." Melia remarked.

"I see you're enjoying the Christmas festival Melia." Dunban commented.

"Indeed. I never realized how much fun the celebration was for the Homs." Melia stated, smiling.

"We have this festival every year before Christmas. Everybody here always have fun here. The music and dancing, the food is well cooked, and the beautiful Christmas tree in the center of the colony. Just by doing this makes the Homs happy." Dunban explained.

"I can see. Everyone here is having a good time in the festival." Melia commented.

"Including yourself?" Dunban added.

"Yes. I love the festival. It makes me feel at peace." Melia stated.

"Seems like Riki feels the same." Dunban points to the said Heropon eating food at a table where Reyn and Juju were, with the 2 Homs having looks of disbelief. Melia chuckled from seeing that.

"A Nopon always have the thought of food. It doesn't surprise me seeing Riki like that." Melia said, then she asks, "Dunban? Can you dance with only one arm?"

"Hmm….I haven't thought of that. That I don't really know for sure." Dunban answers.

"Well, shall we see if you can?" Melia asks.

"Well….I suppose I can give it a go." Dunban answers.

Melia smiles and gently pulls Dunban's left arm and danced with him. Dunban wasn't sure if he could dance with only one arm, but he went for it and did his best to dance. He spins Melia around with his left arm while Melia laughed in enjoyment.

"Wow. I didn't know Dunban could dance." Juju said in surprise.

"Me neither." Reyn added. "It definitely surprised me."

"Riki want to dance with Dundun and Melly." Riki said as he jumps off the table and runs to Dunban and Melia.

"Hey? Where's Shulk?" Juju asked.

"I don't know. He should be here." Reyn stated.

"Everyone. May I have your attention please?" Everybody turned to the stage to see Shulk holding a microphone.

"I would like to thank everyone for joining us on the Christmas festival. It's been a wonderful experience this year and I am having a good time. Do you all agree?" Shulk asked. Everyone was agreeing about them having a good time.

"So I would like to say this. For all the people who helped make this possible, I would like to thank my best friend Reyn for setting up the colony Christmas tree…."

"Aw shucks. No need to thank me." Reyn stated, only receiving cheers from the colony residents.

"I would also like to thank Fiora for cooking the amazing food for all of us…." Shulk continued as cheers and claps can be heard.

"Aw. Thank you all for your support." Fiora said, having a light blush on her face.

"I am honored to thank Dunban for helping me set up the counter with the food Fiora made…." Shulk continued.

"No need to thank me. I just want to do what's best." Dunban stated with a smile, receiving cheers.

"I would also like to thank Dickson for serving at the counter for the colony…." Shulk continued.

"Don't worry. I did this for all of you." Dickson commented, receiving cheers.

"And finally, I would like to thank our friends for coming here to the colony Christmas festival. Sharla and Juju from Colony 6, Melia from the High Entia region, and Riki from the Nopon Frontier Village." Shulk finished as cheers were heard from the colony residents.

"Heropon Riki feel honored by Hom Hom friends." Riki happily said has he danced around happily.

"Thank you all. I really appreciate it." Sharla stated with a smile. Juju also smiled as he waves to the residents.

"Thank you. Thank you all. I feel honored to come here. It brings me a smile." Melia's words were true. She was smiling as she bows to the Colony 9 residents.

"Now that I said my thanks to everyone, let's all have a good time tonight." Shulk stated as everybody cheered as some Christmas songs were played from the balcony.

"Shulk. That was amazing. You are so generous." Fiora told Shulk.

"Thank you Fiora. We wouldn't have this festival if it wasn't for you and the others. I'm happy that our friends are here to celebrate with us." Shulk stated, smiling.

Both Fiora and Shulk were staring at each other's eyes. Not only they were having a good time at the festival, but they were also having some good memories together. Shulk and Fiora leaned close, ready to kiss each other.

"Riki want to dance with Hom Hom friends!" Riki shouted happily, startling Shulk and Fiora.

"Riki!" Fiora shouts angrily at Riki while Shulk was just laughing a little. Hearing Shulk laugh made Fiora calm down a little as she then joins the laugh.

"Hehe, come on Riki. You can dance with us." Melia tells the Heropon.

"Yay! Riki really happy!" Riki happily shouts as he follows Melia.

"Well hehe. Sorry about that Fiora." Shulk said.

"No need to apologize. I'm already happy to have someone like you." Fiora commented.

"Heh, thanks Fiora. You want to go dance?" Shulk asks.

"Of course!" Fiora answers confidently as she pulls Shulk down the balcony and to the dance floor.

"Man, those 2 are always the sweet couple they are." Reyn commented.

"Of course. They're the perfect match." Dunban added.

"That's something coming from her older brother." Reyn tells Dunban.

"Don't judge it Reyn. I trust Shulk to look after Fiora. At least seeing Fiora happy makes me happy as well." Dunban stated with a smile.

"I agree. I like Shulk and all, but I can't deny that he likes Fiora. And I can accept that." Melia stated.

"Riki happy Hom Hom friends have good time." Riki happily said while dancing.

"Come on. Let's not waste our time chatting and have fun." Sharla stated as she heads to the dance floor.

"Oy Sharla? Would you like a dance with me?" Reyn asked.

"What's stopping you? Come on." Sharla tells Reyn.

"Alright! Now it's Reyn time!" Reyn shouts as he follows Sharla to the dance floor.

"Reyn? I suggest you calm down." Melia smiled as she heads to the dance floor.

"Riki want to dance with Melly." Riki stated happily.

"Come on Riki. You can dance with me." Melia tells Riki.

"Yay!" Riki then follows Melia to the dance floor.

Dunban looked over at everyone in the dance floor as he smiled, feeling happy seeing the friends he made have a great time together.

"I must say, this is officially the best Christmas festival I ever witnessed."


End file.
